Possibly Alone
by whitem
Summary: Simply put, the worst has happened.


Just a short little something that came to mind.

Disclaimer: As per usual, the characters used within the following text are not mine, nor do I gain any monetary value from them.

Possibly Alone

Drakken had finally done it. He had improved on Shego, and he done it without cloning, or using her DNA in any way shape or form.

"I LOVE this thing Dr. D.!" Shego exclaimed into the Arizona desert air after destroying a rather large boulder.

Dr. Drakken was checking the Plasma Enhancement Tube that was mounted to Shego's right forearm. He wanted to make sure everything was still working after his partner in crime had just tried it for the first time.

"Stand still Shego! I need to make sure that the capacitors have discharged completely before this can be removed." It was hard to do his job while Shego was gesturing wildly.

"Why would I **ever** want to take this thing off? It works great! How much did you increase my plasma yield by? Ten… fifteen percent?" Her eyes were wide with excitement.

"More like twenty-five. Now please… **hold still**!"

Finally the green villainess held still long enough for Drakken to make one last check and then pressed a couple buttons that released the cannon from her arm. He set the unit on a fold-up table and plugged a tablet computer into a small port inside an open panel and his eyes scanned the data.

" Yes!" The blue scientist exclaimed while thrusting both hands into the air. "Everything worked perfectly! There was no degradation of the circuitry from your plasma, so you should be able to constantly use this without fear of it breaking down! It may heat up a little from constant use, so once you hear two beeps, that means you need to let it cool down for about 30 seconds. The next generation will have a built-in cooling system so that won't be an issue."

"Oh you've got an issue alright." A third voice said, and both villains turned around to see…

"Kim Possible!" Drakken almost screamed out. "How did you… nnrrgghhh… never mind!" He quickly slapped the tube back onto Shego's forearm. "Get them!"

The next blast from Shego's enhanced plasma shot was fired at Kim, who immediately tried to leap out of the way. She was caught by the leading edge of the explosion and it knocked her to the ground hard.

"Kim!" Ron yelled from next to the table where Drakken had checked the tube. He was trying to plug a Kimmunicator into the Tablet computer Drakken was using so Wade could download information on his latest invention.

Drakken whirled around, intent on using a tendril from the plant that was now fused with his body, but all that happened was the flower petals popped up around his neck. "Gah! Not now!"

"Troubles with the plant, Doc?" Ron asked with a sly grin and performed a leg sweep, knocking Drakken to the ground. Before the blue man could do anything else, Ron had him trussed up wrists to ankles in about 10 seconds with zip ties.

"Hah! New record Kim! A hog-tied Drakken in under 10 seconds!" The next thing Ron heard was Kim's voice.

"Ron! Look out!" Shego had trained her left hand on him while keeping her enhanced arm on Kim, holding her at bay. Ron easily leaped away from Shego's first blast, but he landed on the edge of a rock, causing him to fall and roll a few feet.

"You do know what's behind you, right Buffoon?" Shego taunted with a sneer, and Ron just gave her a confused look.

"She means the cliff Ron! It's just a few feet behind you!"

"That little thing? It didn't look very steep when we flew in here Kim!" Ron took a chance and peered over the edge. Instead of a small drop, it was actually about seventy-five feet… straight down. Both Kim and Shego heard him gulp at the sight.

"You've made this too easy." Shego sneered, and swung the arm with the cannon away from Kim and started blasting at Ron, who was immediately obscured by dust and dirt.

"RON!" Kim yelled as she started to run for her boyfriend.

Shego whipped back around with her enhanced arm. "Stop right there Princess, or you're a gonner as well!"

The dust and dirt started to settle where Ron was standing, and coughing was heard from the blond boy. Sure enough, after things settled a bit, Ron was still standing, no worse for wear, but covered in dust.

"Ha! You missed Shego!" He exclaimed, and looked into Kim's smiling face as she shook her head, wondering how he got out of that. Then suddenly Shego's lips went into her trademark sneer.

"Are you sure?" Before Ron could move, the ground around him caved in, and both he and a sizeable piece of earth slid down the side of cliff.

"ROOONNNN!" Kim yelled, and ran to where he had been standing just a few seconds before. She tried looking over the edge, but all she could see was a huge cloud of dirt and dust. He was… gone.

Kim fell to her knees and continued to yell his name until her voice went hoarse. "Rooonnnn! Rooonnn! You can't be gone! Rooonnnn!"

Tears started to flow from her eyes and etched trails down her dust covered cheeks. She dropped to her knees, and started to cry uncontrollably while her mind almost shutdown.

There was no way Ron could have survived that. He was most likely covered in tons of dirt and rock by now. He was… gone. She would no longer hear anymore of his Ronnerisms, or look into his deep brown puppy-dog brown eyes. There was no more 'Ronster', no more of 'Her Ron'. She wouldn't hold his large hands anymore, and she wouldn't be able to whisper into those large ears of his anymore, nor would she ever be able to kiss those cute little freckles on his cheeks. She was now totally and utterly… alone.

Oh Kim would still have her family… her 'rents, the tweebs, her uncle, Joss and Nana. But none of them were Ron. He could never be replaced, not by anyone.

After staying there on her knees and grieving for a good fifteen minutes, Kim realized something. She wasn't mourning the death of her boyfriend, the love of her life. She realized that without him, she was… alone. Yes, it was selfish, but she couldn't help it. They had been friends since pre-school, and they had literally been together for almost their entire lives. Now Ron, her rock, her reason for existing… was gone, and she was totally alone.

A voice suddenly pulled her out of her grief stricken state, and it was none other than that of Dr. Drakken.

"What are you doing Shego?" He almost yelled. "Use the Plasma Enhancer and finish her!"

Shego stood only a few feet from her adversary, and all she could do was look at Kim. She didn't raise her weapon, nor did she make any move towards her. Drakken had been able to worm his way out of the zip ties since he still had his gloves on, and he stormed up next to the green woman.

"What… are… you… doing?" He said through gritted teeth. "Kim Possible is defenseless! She's stricken with grief! If you don't finish her, I will."

Just as Drakken started past Shego towards Kim, he was stopped by the cannon enshrouded arm of Shego against his chest. "No."

"What d you mean… 'No'? This is what we've tried so hard to do all this time, isn't it? Defeat Kim Possible? Now it's time to finish the job!"

"Kim Possible is already defeated." Shego said quietly. "She is… finished."

"What? What do you mean? She's right there! Now use your enhanced plasma and **finish her**!" Drakken gave the cannon a slight push towards Kim, but again Shego refused.

"Look at her Dr. D. There's no fight left in her. Kim Possible is done for. After killing the Buff… err, Ron… she doesn't have any fight left. They were a team, and now she's alone. She's done… and you know what? I'm done as well."

"What?" The blue man was almost furious.

"I said… I'm done. Kim Possible is no longer a threat to us. At least not right now, and I'm not sure if she will ever be again. Let's go home." The green woman started to walk away.

"Fine. You go, and I'll…" Before Drakken could say anymore, Shego whipped around to her right, and threw a perfect left-handed haymaker into the blue man's jaw. He dropped like a stone.

The next thing Shego did was release the Plasma Enhancer from her arm, dropped it to the ground and blasted the unit to smithereens with a double fisted blast of energy. She then hoisted the unconscious form of her so-called employer on a shoulder, trudged to the flying car that was hidden about a hundred feet away, and flew off towards a lair that was just off the coast of Southern California.

As she circled the area one more time, Shego looked down at the form of Kim Possible, who was still kneeling at the edge of the cliff, looking so… alone.

The End.

* * *

Bit of a departure from my usual, as I normally don't like to end on a downer, especially this way. But the Plot Bunny bit, and I guess I responded.

This idea came about during a bit of writer's block for Mirrored Reflections. I had originally intended to post a new chapter for it, but this idea came up and sprouted wings… err, I mean fluffy feet and a cotton tail.


End file.
